The Tunguska Lexicon Wikia
Welcome to the The Tunguska Lexicon Wiki This is a wiki for a Lexicon game run in the summer of 2016. A Lexicon game is a similar format to the Round Robin writing game. In a round robin, each player (author) takes turns writing a chapter of the story. In Lexicon, instead of writing on a single linear document like with a round robin, the authors are constructing an encyclopedia of a fictional historical period. Therefore the work on this Wiki is a collaborative work of fiction. Accounts of real historical figures, places and people are likely skewed by the nature of the game so don't assume the content of this wiki to be factual even if it appears to be. The Tunguska Prompt The following is the prompt for this Lexicon. Confused? See the getting started page. You are scholars of the disjoint states of occupied demarchic America discussing how the so-called Tunguska Seven's discovery of the Tunguska Project resulted in the Great Repine. "The Tunguska Project" and "the Great Repine" are a illegal pages - writing them directly would give the author too much power over the entire narrative. One can obviously refer to them however. Here is a brief deconstruction of the prompt: * Demarchy is a system of government (also known as a Sortition) wherein the state is governed by a random selection of decision makers. These decision makers are selected from a broad pool of eligible citizens through a simple random sample. This is somewhat similar to the concept of a jury, except that the selected officials have far more power. Demarchy was a primary method of rule in ancient Athenian democracy. * The Tunguska Event (a real event) was a large explosion that occurred in Siberia in 1908. The general consensus is that it was the result of an asteroid impact, with an explosive power of roughly 10-20 megatons. This is roughly equivalent to the Castle Bravo bomb (15mt), the largest bomb the US has tested. Detonated in Boston, such a bomb would halve a thermal radiation radius (3rd degree burns) which would reach halfway to Worcester. We therefore are writing an alternate timeline which branches from our own sometime around 1908: the prompt implies that the Tunguska event was the result of a project of the same name. We should assume that what happened previous to 1908 is the same as reality - of course, things like secret societies and motives can and probably should differ but the general way of the world ''so to speak should remain the same. Some things to think about from the prompt: * How many years have passed since the timeline branched in 1908? What has changed in those years? * What is the ''disjoint states of America, who is occupying it and why is it ruled by demarchy? What effects has this demarchic system had on the world political climate? * Who are the Tunguska Seven? * What was the Tunguska Project? Please remember that this page should not be explicitly created. * What was the Great Repine? Please remember that this page should not be explicitly created. On your turn On your turn you are expected to create one new wiki page. The guidelines for a new page are as follows: * EITHER: ** Create an entirely new page. In this case, the page name should start with the letter of your turn - this letter will be given to you in the message which notifies you of your turn start. You have some liberty in what you consider the first letter of your page name - don't consider words like "the" to be the start of a page name. For example, "Mr Snowman" would be an S'' page, and "The Cheesecake Rebellion" could be a ''C page or an R'' page (if you renamed it to be "The Rebellion of Cheesecakes"). * '''OR:' ** Fill a phantom page that you yourself have never cited. You can find a list of phantom pages in the list of pages. In this case you don't need to heed the starting letter rule. This option is good for if you are out of ideas or are given a difficult starting letter. Be especially careful when filling a phantom page that you don't contradict pages citing this entry! * This page should relate to a character, event, location, or concept important to the universe the wiki is building. Be creative, but don't contradict other pages on the wiki unless you have good reason (see the getting started page for why contradictions are technically allowed). Therefore it is a good idea to familiarize yourself with what other people have written before designing your page. * Your page should have three "citations" to other pages. One of these must be to an already written page (unless your page is the first page), and one must be a reference to a "phantom page" (again, see getting started). The third link may be either a phantom page or an existing page. You are free to make more references (phantom or otherwise) - like in real academia, more citations is usually better. * Your page should be in the ballpark of 100-200 words. The reason for the lower limit is to require a certain amount of content and complexity in the topic of the page. The reason for the upper limit (which is somewhat soft) is that you want to leave room for mystery - be vague in what the content phantom links actually is so that if someone decides to fill it on his or her turn he or she has some space for creativity. See the example entry on the getting started page for an example of how to make a properly vague phantom citation. * After writing the page, go to the list of pages and update the list appropriately: ** If you did not fill a phantom page (you created a new page), add your page to the list. ** For every page you cited, phantom or otherwise, *** If it does not appear in the list (it is a new phantom page), add a new entry of the phantom page you cited. Add your page to its list of citing pages. *** If it does appear in the list (someone has cited the page before or it already exists), add your page to the list of citing pages for this page. Latest activity Category:Browse